Lemon Meringue Bear
Lemon Meringue is one of Strawberry Shortcake's best friends and main characters in the series. BioEdit Current with the latest trends, when she's not working on starting her own Lemon spends her day busily working at the Lemon Salon. She loves chattering and is at her happiest when she can be with her friends. AppearanceEdit Lemon has light skin and bluish-green blue eyes with pale, tea-rose lips. She has her blonde hair down with her bangs brushed to the side. A small amount of hair on each side of her head is pulled into pigtails held by two green bows. A lemon wedge clip rests on the left side of her head. In Season 3 and 4 she sometimes wore her hair in two low braids held with her ribbons. Lemon's normal outfit is composed of a yellow elbow-length blouse with white ruffled cuff to accent the lemon wedge design on the white fabric at her chest. Beneath it is a green and pale blue ribbon, while on each side of her torso is a lemon wedge design. Her sky blue pleat skirt features a lemon design on the right. She also wears pale gold flats with three tiny markings on each toe to resemble a lemon slice, paired with white and neon yellow leggings. For casual outings late in the series Lemon wears a gold and white striped tank-top with a pair of pale green shorts or pants with a floral print and pale blue cuff. Her shoes would either be pale green flats or yellow sneakers with lemon designs and short white socks with pale blue lining. PersonalityEdit Despite her sour name, Lemon is very sweet. She is kind and caring and normally very cheery and bubbly. She can be ditzy from time-to-time, but she always means well and she is very determined to do whatever she may set her sights on. She is also feminine loving things like shopping and makeup, but is always up for sports or going on a hike. She is very chatty but she never tries to hurt the feelings of others by spreading negative rumors. However, Lemon also has a surprising competitive streak and can become stubborn when frustrated or upset with something. She cares a great deal for her self-image or appearance to the point of hiding if she feels she looks silly. Official Hub ProfileEdit Lemon Meringue owns the Lemon Salon. Lemon Meringue is very pretty and loves to fix people's hair and nails. Her '' ''salon is always busy and filled with laughter. Maybe that's why Lemon Meringue is always the first to know about anything that happens in town. TalentsEdit She is an all-around stylist who can cut hair, style it, dye it, etc. She also does facials, manicures, foot soaks, and is always trying to tap into her deeper creative potential in order to try to create something new. She has created brand new shampoo, soaps, lotions, perfume, soaks, and more. RelationsEdit * Strawberry: Lemon is often depicted with Strawberry and is commonly seen going to her in times of need or advice. She appreciates Strawberry's honesty and seems to respect her opinions. * Raspberry: Best friends with a rivalry, due to their "creative differences". When they work together they manage to create wonderful new things. Lemon can always count on Raspberry as evidenced in High Tech Dramaepisode, when she was depressed that nothing went as she planned, but Raspberry cheered her up and told her that they are team and won't leave her. * Blueberry Muffin: Another one of Lemon's close friends. Even though Blueberry is logical, and Lemon is very social and talkative, they get along perfectly and are there to help the other in times of need. * Plum Pudding: Lemon and Plum are great friends too. Lemon understands Plum's competitive nature and tries to correct or help her as a true friend. * Orange Blossom: * Apple Dumplin: Lemon is a close friend with Apple. In High Tech Drama Apple helped her create a new haircam using two barrettes and make them wireless. Apple also was responsible for video filming during her's and Raspberry's fashion show. However in The Berry Best Biscuit due to Sour's influence, Apple insulted her very rudely saying that she should return to beauty school forever as she can't make a nails properly. Nevertheless Apple quickly apologized for that behavior. * Sweet Grapes and Sour Grapes: At the beginning, Lemon was impressed by the twins' cooking talents so she and Raspberry hired them to run the cafe. However she quickly realized how argumentative they are. QuotesEdit * "It's sensational." * "Mmmm..... Lemony." Appearances Edit * All of Season 1 onwards. TriviaEdit * Lemon likes to watercolor. * Lemon is the only Berry Girl in the group to have always been the same in each incarnation of the series; being a fashionable and slightly self-absorbed or air-headed yellow girl. * Though she is blonde. * All of Season 4, her hair looks a lot more shinier, plus it's much darker. ** Although images for the upcoming series imply that this will change. * Lemon is the second character with a My Little Pony G4 VA. Andrea Libman voices Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. While she sounds like Pinkie Pie, Sweet Grapes, who she voices in Season 4 sounds like Fluttershy. * Though, she is the only Berry Girl who voices more than 1 character. ** The other was Plum Pudding, who's voice actress is Applejack and Rainbow Dash. ** The third girl was Blueberry Muffin, sharing her voice actress with Cadence. * Lemon may be left-handed, as shown when she played a bass guitar for left hands. ** However, she is also shown using her right hand dominantly, so it's possible she is ambidextrous, or the images were flipped. * She is one of the only two characters (alongside Strawberry) who appear in all 65 episodes. However, she did not have speaking lines in all of them, unlike Strawberry. * Lemon does not speak ofen in some of the season 4 episodes * Her actress also starred as a guest role in a live action television series, The X Files. Category:Female Characters Category:Bears Category:Yellow Characters Category:Just Dessert Pets Category:Characters who gave them hairdos and styles Category:Wonder pet Category:Characters who wear sock and shoes Category:Funshine Pets Category:FullSize Doll as Pets Category:Just Desserts Pets